Chuggaaconroy, Savior of Nippon
by CancerTurtle
Summary: When Emile recieves a beta copy of the third Okami game in the mail, he gets a bit more than he bargained for. Rated T to be safe. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, WILL RETURN EVENTUALLY!
1. Meet Imiru

Emile sat at his computer smiling. He had just finished editing the bonus video for his Okamiden Let's Play and it was currently uploading. He had genuinely enjoyed this Let's Play. Sure, the Let's Play curse had struck a few times, but hey, his viewers seemed to like that. Now came the hard part; choosing what to play next. Sure, he could take suggestions from his fans, but really, he Let's Played games that he wanted to play, not that his fans wanted him to, although sometimes they coincided, which was to be expected.

He decided that he should at least get a bit of downtime before deciding on what game he should play next. He started brewing a cup of coffee while getting his mail. Amongst it was a package. Strange, he hadn't ordered anything. Still, it was addressed to him.

Sitting inside with his coffee, he began to open the package. Once it was out of the cardboard, he started peeling away the bubble wrap, excitement building as he slowly got closer to discovering what it was. His mind began formulating theories. Had one of his fans sent him a gift? He didn't remember giving out his address on a video. If he had, he was sure at least some of the less considerate fan girls would have shown up by now. Perhaps it was a gift from one of the Runaway Guys? But then, it probably would have been easier for them to give it to him in person if that were the case. He decided to stop coming up with silly ideas and just open it.

When he did, he almost dropped his coffee. Inside was a lavishly decorated cardboard box labelled Okami 3 Beta. Opening the box he found a case with similar artwork to the box, as well as a WiiMote and Nunchuck decorated like Amaterasu and the brush gods. Why would Capcom send HIM this? Perhaps as a gift for popularising the Okami franchise by Let's Playing them? How did they get his address?

For the meantime, curiosity and common sense were pushed aside by excitement, as he rushed to his Wii to try it out. Deciding to really get into it, he even connected the special WiiMote that had come with the game. He was practically shaking with anticipation once he had started loading it from the Wii menu. It loaded to a simple title screen, much like Okami's, only with the title, 'Okami 3 Beta'. Eager to get into the demo, he moved the pointer to 'New Game' and pressed A.

That's when Emile noticed something was up. Instead of heading to the loading screen, it simply showed a black piece of parchment, like what the loading screen would look like if you removed all other elements. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a faint red light. Looking down, he found the red glow was coming from the red markings on the WiiMote and Nunchuck. Startled, he dropped the controller… or, he would have, if it hadn't somehow stuck to his hands. Eventually it all simply became too much for him, and either from shock, or some mystical force, Emile blacked out.

* * *

When Emile woke up, he instantly knew something was wrong. Opposed to the fluffy carpet of his room, he woke up face down in grass. He opened his eyes and got up, only to find himself barely taller than the grass itself. Climbing up on a tree root, Emile sat down to get his bearings. Aside from his location and relative size, Emile noticed his clothing had also changed. Instead of the simple t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing previously, he was now wearing something that seemed quite out-dated and would nowadays only be worn to a fancy dress party, along with a helmet that looked strangely similar to a Christmas beetle.

Looking around at the landscape, Emile saw something that worried him more that the physical changes that had occurred to him. The sky was a dark purple, whirlwinds whooshed around, rattling the branches of the tree he was resting on, and the land itself seemed ravaged, and the village downhill seemed to be struggling to survive.

Suddenly, in a burst of petals, a woman in a pink kimono appeared in front of Emile, causing him to jump backwards, his helmet colliding with the tree trunk. She leaned over to get a good look at him, which by the way would have given Emile a great view (if you know what I'm saying) if he wasn't too focused on what was happening at the moment.

After a few moments, the woman spoke. She said, "Why hello there little Poncle. What are you doing this far from Ponc'tan?"

'P-Poncle?' Emile thought. 'Well, that does explain the size and the beetle helmet.' Feeling he should at least give some sort of response to who he assumed to be Sakuya, he said, "Uh, well I was exploring the world a bit and I, uh, got lost. Yeah."

"Well, you certainly picked one of the worst times to go travelling, didn't you?"

Emile wasn't oblivious to the harsh landscape around him, but that didn't explain why this had happened. He was about to ask about it, but Sakuya spoke up again. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I am Sakuya, the wood sprite. And you are?"

"Oh, my name's Emile."

"Ah Imiru, is it? What a lovely name."

Emile would have corrected her if there weren't more pressing matters at hand. "So, what did you mean when you said this was a bad time to go travelling?" he asked.

"You really don't know? Well, it all started long after the defeat of Akuro…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Yes, my last attempt at coming back was a flop, but this time I will definitely try to keep updating this… that is, if people actually read it and like it. Anyway, here's a bit of Q&A:**

**Q: Will Ammy be appearing?**

**A: Yes!**

**Q: Will the story readily use partners like Okamiden?**

**A: Yes!**

**Q: Will the partners be real people, specifically, other Youtubers?**

**A: Yes!**

**Q: Will I be one of the partners?**

**A: Yes! But don't worry, this story is mainly about Emile. I won't be getting any more 'screen time' than any of the other partners.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter. Be sure to R&R if you liked it. And as I always say in my videos, have a good life.**

**P.S. Sorry if I have any of Chuggaa's details wrong. I don't know the exact time he uploaded the video in his timezone, and I haven't seen every single on of his videos so I wouldn't know if he has given out his adress or not. CYA!  
**


	2. Awaken the Beast

**Woah, I have a fan? In the first day since uploading the story? Now I definitely have to continue this story. divineretribution, thank you for the support, but I'm afraid I only really get access to my main computer (the only computer I can upload from) on weekends and occasionally Wednesdays. But at the very least, I'll be writing throughout the week which means you may get multiplue chapters at the same time. Same yo you Zora Princess. And those other people who started following the story.  
**

**So, uh, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so consider this a disclaimer for last chapter, this chapter, and all chapters to come:**

**I do not own the world of Okami. That right belongs to Capcom. I also don't own any people you recognise, e.g. Emile, unless it's me. There will probably also be new characters which I'll also own.**

**If this story actually continues long enough, I'll probably have to start researching Japanese mythology so I can create accurate characters. And if anyone reading this has any ideas for imps or other demons, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**On with the story! Sorry, this chapter seemed longer when I was writing it. And have a good life.**

* * *

"You really don't know? Well, it all started long after the defeat of Akuro, although, I suppose it wasn't that long in the scheme of things. It began 5 years ago, so 15 years after Akuro was finally taken down.

'So it's 20 years after Okamiden then,' thought Emile. Strange. He had always thought that if there was going to be a third game, it would be with Ammy and Chibi together on the Celestial Plain, not long after Okamiden. But then again, he never thought he'd literally be living within the sequel.

"Issun, the seventh Celestial Envoy, had returned to Nippon to continue his duties, while Chibiterasu had stayed on the Celesital Plain with his mother. However, all was not well. Demons started reappearing in Kamui, and soon they burst forth through the tunnel leading from Kamui to here in Shinshu. With them, they brought a wave of darkness and despair that has spread over the land. The cause of the demons' return is unknown, however, it cannot be good."

"No kidding," Emile mumbled to himself. It seemed Sakuya still spoke as much as she did in game, although at least he wasn't familiar with this story.

"I believe the time has come. Never before have we needed the goddess of the sun more than now, not even in the time of Yami," she turned back to Emile, as she had been staring off into the distance for a bit of her 'history lesson', as she said this. "Come, little bug, Amaterasu will need a companion." She held out her hand for Emile to hop onto. Emile would have objected to being referred to as a bug, but he currently had bigger problems. He decided to see if he had super jumping abilities like other Poncles he had seen in game.

It took him only one jump to leap from the tree root of what he could now tell was the Konohana tree to Sakuya's hand. From the point of view of a normal sized person, it wouldn't have looked like much. From Emile's point of view, he had just jumped high enough to leap over his house. 'That,' he thought, 'is going to take some getting used to.'

* * *

Sakuya twirled around, and in a flourish of petals, they arrived at the River of Heavens, as it had looked in Okami. Emile was glad the slowdown wasn't the same. He noticed that beside the entrance to the next area, which did not look like the blue portal-like thing it was in game by the way, a statue of Amaterasu had been erected. It was amazingly lifelike, and had been carved from white marble. You could even see the lines where her divine markings should be.

Emile hopped off of Sakuya's hand to get a closer look, slightly surprized when the long fall didn't hurt. Meanwhile, Sakuya had pulled out a heavy looking stone mirror, seemingly from nowhere, and began to ramble about how much they needed Amaterasu right now, kind of like she did at the start of the first game. Emile wasn't particularly listening. He was more focused on how amazing this area looked. If his fans knew what he was thinking, he was sure they'd have a laugh about him praising the 'art direction'.

All of a sudden, Sakuya threw the mirror, which spun around in the air, boomeranging back around onto the back of the statue, bringing it to life. Emile stood in awe as Amaterasu jumped of the pedestal and stretched her legs. After a little while, she peered down at him and barked. However, Emile realised that due to his current form as a Poncle, he could understand her.

"Hello little one," she had said.

Emile just blinked, mouth agape.


	3. Off to Adventure

**Guess what? I had a free period today so I had time to write another chapter before I got home. Enjoy.**

* * *

No one would really be able to tell he was standing there staring with his mouth open, but he closed it regardless.

"Ah Amaterasu," Sakuya said behind him, "You have once again returned to us in our time of need."

'No crap,' Emile thought, 'You just brought her back!' Still, he didn't want to interrupt. Sakuya began once again rambling, this time about the same sort of stuff she had told Emile about, the 'backstory'. Even Amaterasu wasn't particularly paying attention, and seemed to lie down to have a nap. Noticing Sakuya had paused, Emile decided to ask a question. "Hey Sakuya, if it's been like this for 5 years now, why haven't you called on Amatersu earlier?"

"The situation has not been this dire until now. The Moon Cave has somehow reformed, and no one dares go near it. Ships are sinking off the coast of Ryoshima. Even in the cold, northern land of Kamui, one cannot travel safely without a weapon. Never before have we needed a divine intervention so greatly."

At this, Amaterasu stood back up, seemingly done with her nap. She did yawn though.

"Amaterasu, my power has waned, and I was unable to protect Kamiki as I did during the time of Yami. You must restore the guardian saplings, reclaim you brush powers once more, and defeat the evil that looms over that land. I am afraid I must go; I cannot maintain my physical form much longer. Take little Imiru here with you, no doubt he will come in handy." Emile had a feeling that no matter how many people he told his actual name to, people would probably still call him by the name Sakuya had given him, almost like it was part of the game's programming. He didn't particularly mind though; at least it sounded like his real name so he knew when to respond.

"Yomigami and Tachigami still dwell within this realm of stars, you should probably try to find them. And with that, I bid you farewell." Upon finishing her sentence, Sakuya disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Hopping over to Amaterasu, since in his current form, jumping was quicker than running, Emile said, "Well, I guess you should get going Amaterasu. Do you mind if I call you Ammy?" He mainly asked because that's what Issun had called her, and saying 'Amaterasu' all the time was a bit cumbersome. Ammy seemed to nod as he jumped onto her back, just below the neck.

"Cool," he said in reply, "So, uh, do you know where to head?" As if in response to that, Ammy rushed through the cave-like entrance to the next area, forcing Emile to grab onto her fur to stop himself from falling off. 'How does Issun do it?' he thought, remembering all the dashing he did in game.

Everything looked kind of blurry was Amaterasu rushed past, but something caught his eye. "That looks new," he mumbled to himself, looking over at a small island floating a little to the left of the main path. He was sure that hadn't been there in Okami. Ammy must have heard him, because she started running in the direction he was looking in.

She pulled to a stop just before the island. There was a bridge leading to it, but it was broken in the middle. "Shame," Emile said, "If we had Rejuvenation we could cross over." All of a sudden, a bright light came down from above, near blinding Emile. It was a lot bright than in game. "Crap. Hey," he said, now examining the source of the light more closely, "Is that a constellation?" On cue, Ammy filled in the missing stars. 'So the constellations work like in Okami,' Emile thought to himself.

* * *

After a bright flash, Emile and Ammy found themselves on a bright plain, surrounded by flowers and such. Looking up at where the constellation had been, Emile saw Yomigami, the dragon god, flying down to meet them. He also seemed to have his two children in tow, which made Emile wonder if he'd be seeing Chibi on his journey. He came to a halt infont of them, his children on either side of him.

His voice boomed throughout the plain, but his mouth did not move, almost as if he was speaking though his mind. "Ah Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all. Long have I, Yomigami, god of restoration, awaited your return. I see that once again, my power is needed. Together with my children, I may grant restorative power unto you more powerful than before. Return broken artefacts to their former glory with the power of Rejuvenation."

With that, his children flew closer to him, and they transformed into in orb of light with a Japanese character on it, which flew into Ammy after circling a bit, causing yet another flash of light.

* * *

When his vision returned, Emile found himself back where he and Ammy had been before the constellation appeared. Still sort of shocked, he said, "So if that was Yomigami and his children, I suppose we can use Rejuvenation now. How about we try it on this bridge?" He didn't want to tell Ammy how to use it like Issun would have, mainly because he wasn't entirely sure if it worked like Okami or Okamiden.

All of a sudden, lines of ink started forming around the broken area of the bridge, creating an outline of where the missing piece should go. 'So like Okamiden then,' Emile thought. In a burst of ink, the missing piece of the bridge reappeared. Emile couldn't help himself. He shouted, "Awesome!" Ammy made a sound that sounded sort of like a chuckle, before crossing the bridge to the small island.

There wasn't much on the island, just a couple of trees and a chest. But hey, loot. "Alright, a chest. You know what to do Ammy." Emile could have sworn that if he wasn't careful, he'd start slipping into the tendencies of a tutorial character. Ammy head butted the chest, but strangely, nothing happened.

"Strange, that should have worked," Emile said, hopping off of Ammy's head to get a better look. He circled it a few times before he noticed a crack in the front on the lid. "Oh, I see, the lid's broken. Maybe it's not fitting properly, so the lid won't come off." Once again, Emile watched as lines of ink appeared over the cracks in the chest, and soon the lid was mended. Ammy bumped into the chest, revealing to contents to be a scroll on the Rejuvenation technique.

"Alright. That's one down. Now to find Tachigami. Maybe we should check out the Cave of Nagi? It's a monument to a warrior so it makes sense for a god of rending to be there." Ammy followed his advice headed in the direction of the cave. The logic made sense, and Tachigami had been there in both Okami and Okamiden, but considering Yomigami had moved, perhaps the rat god had as well.

Nothing much had occurred on the trip to the cave, but on arrival, Emile couldn't help but smirk at the flower adorning Nagi's sword, not that anyone could tell he was smirking. "Maybe we should call it the 'Cave of Susano' now," he said, bursting out laughing. Ammy just grunted and motioned with her head towards the head of the statue… or where the head should be.

"WOAH!' Emile shouted, then continued laughing, "The statue's head is missing. Well, you know what to do Ammy." For the third time in about 10 minutes, Emile saw lines of ink, this time tracing an outline of Nagi/Susano's head. In a burst of ink splatters, a giant stone head reappeared on the statue, complete with moss. For the second time in about 10 minutes, Emile found himself averting his eyes from a bright light. "Way to go Ammy," he said, once the light had cleared, "You found another constellation."

* * *

Ammy filled in the dots and they soon found themselves back on the plain. Tachigami fell down from the sky, twirling his sword. It pierced the ground, and he landed on top of the hilt. His children landed on his back, causing him to wobble a bit when each child landed. Just as Yomigami, he seemingly spoke without speaking, although his voice wasn't as loud.

"Ah Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all. Hidden away in this warrior's tomb, I, Tachigami, god of rending, have awaited your return. When his monument was desecrated, I feared I would not be discovered. Together with my children, I shall lend my sword to defeat evil. I bestow unto you the mighty Power Slash!"

With that, Tachigami, his children, and his sword, turned into an orb, just as Yomigami had, which floated around and collided with Ammy, creating a light, which Emile knew would send them back.

* * *

Back at the Cave of Nagi, Emile stated, "Awesome. Now we have Power Slash, how about we restore Nagi's monument to its former glory." Ammy understood what he was getting at. Emile saw a straight line go through the flower on Nagi's sword, which quickly turned into a slash, knocking the flower off. A scroll fluttered out as well, explaining the Power Slash technique.

"Alright. Now that we've got both the powers Sakuya said would be here, we should probably go check out Kamiki."

Ammy barked at him a few times, which translated as, "You don't need to explain everything, you know?"

"Oh, hehe, sorry," Emile said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He really had slipped into the tendencies of a tutorial character. Ammy simply rolled her eyes and dashed off back to Kamiki.

* * *

**Well, we've got two brush powers, introduced a new game mechanic (broken chests) and finished the River of Heavens/Cave of Nagi. Seems like a good place to end the chapter. If you're wondering about the Okamiden gods, the Kyokugami will definitely be appearing, and the Michigami might be once we get a partner. Also, the gods that didn't appear in Okamiden will be back, and they'll have kids. **

**Zora Princess, you're review came in just after this chapter was posted, but I'm editing it to answer your question. The answer is... I honestly don't know. I hadn't originally indended for Chibi to be in the story, but I might find a way to fit him in. Also, sorry about not having Ammy talk enough to fully demonstrate my protrayal of her. :/**

**HAVE A GOOD LIFE!**


	4. The Rising of the Sun

**:D More supporters! I 3 you guys, seriously.**

**TO ADVENTURE!**

* * *

As pretty as the ride back out of the River of Heavens was, Emile could have done without it. First, there was trying to hold on to Ammy with her constant dashing, which was surprisingly hard due to his size. That was something he didn't get; why had he appeared in the world as a Poncle? Couldn't he have been the son of Susano or something? Then he realised; if it was 20 years after Okamiden, then Susano and Kushi's child would be about 18/19 by now. Perhaps he could meet them.

Secondly, when Ammy jumped into the River of Heavens to swim to the other side, he was forced to jump unto her head to avoid going under. And once she came out, she shook herself dry like a dog would, throwing Emile off in the process. And once he got back on, her slightly damp fur was even harder to grip.

Still, he couldn't complain really, considering he was now part of one of his favourite videogame universes. Although he still had to wonder why he had been brought here. He was sure it was that game demo, but why had it been sent to him? And by who? And how was any of this possible?

As bad as the journey through the River of Heavens was, he was said to see it go as Ammy headed towards the gate of light that would lead back to Kamiki. He took one last look at it before everything faded into white.

* * *

Arriving back in the village, Emile and Ammy found themselves next to the Konohana tree. The area looked just as bad as it had before. "So, how about we go check out the village," Emile said, "Maybe you'll see some familiar faces." Emile was actually a bit curious to see how some of the villagers at Kamiki looked 20 years on.

Ammy let out something like a 'half bark' and a few barks. "You realise that even if we didn't make Kamiki our immediate destination, we'd have to go through it anyway to get to Shinshu field, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I knew that." Emile probably would have if he wasn't currently so caught up in the fact that he was currently inside the world of a videogame. Ammy just rolled her eyes and headed down the hill to Kamiki.

Emile couldn't help but feel sad looking at the state of the village. Having the Konohana Tree in their village, the people of Kamiki had been somewhat protected, as the area had not become a cursed zone. However, the land was in a truly miserable state; crops were failing to grow, the grass had turned green, trees were blacked and flowerless. But he hadn't expected to find what he did when they reached the village.

"Huh, I don't remember this statue here," he said. There was a statue that looked suspiciously like Mushi's mum standing in the field. Looking ahead, Emile saw other statues throughout the village. This was strangely like the start of both the other games so far.

Not wanting Ammy to be suspicious of how he knew so much, he said, "Wait, you don't think these could be the villagers, do you?"

Ammy turned he head around so she could see where Emile was sitting on her back. "Unfortunately they are, Imiru," she said. "I have seen this before. They require the divine light of the sun to reawaken them."

"Well then, let's get up somewhere higher so we can shine that light over all of Kamiki!" Ammy nodded, and then ran back up the hill towards the lookout. Emile had to admit he was a bit interested in the way Ammy spoke. She seemed to have a very sophisticated vocabulary, which, he supposed, was to be expected of a god.

They were about halfway up the hill when Ammy spoke to him again. "Imiru," she barked, "were the villagers like this when you arrived here in Kamiki?"

Emile knew that if he didn't think fast, he'd end up saying something that'd upset the storyline of the game-world, and he didn't want to find out what the consequences for that were. "Uh, no, they weren't," he said, half stumbling over his words. "I think Sakuya might have worn herself out reviving you, so she didn't have enough strength to protect the villagers, or something." He crossed his fingers, hoping Ammy would believe that. Ammy, luckily, just nodded and kept running.

Upon reaching the lookout, Emile noticed something he hadn't before. The sun had literally disappeared from the sky. That explained the purple colour of the sky better than just, 'it added to the atmosphere', no sky-related puns intended. It was hard to tell against the dark sky, but Emile could faintly make out a circle being drawn in the sky. Upon the circle's completion, it began to glow orange and turned into the sun, forcing him to avert his eyes.

Soon, the sky had returned to its bright blue colour. "Alright," Emile said, "How about we go check on the villagers now?"

"Imiru, what did I tell you about saying everything?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Before they could head back to the village, an old man with a walking cane and an orange atop his head came walking up to the lookout. There was no doubt in Emile's mind; this was Mr Orange.

"Ah, it's good to see the sun out again," he mumbled, walking straight past Ammy and Emile. "Perhaps it is time to prepare to once again perform the Konohana Shuffle."

Apparently Ammy did not like being ignored, and barked at him. She didn't actually say anything, she just barked. A bit startled, Mr Orange turned to face them. "Why hello there wolf," he said, "Are you up here to enjoy the view?"

Emile could only shake his head. "Is 20 years all it takes for these people to forget?" he thought out loud. Ammy narrowed her eyes, obviously not pleased either.

"Wait, you look familiar. Could it be?" A glint of hope of being remembered appeared in Ammy's eyes, only to vanish almost instantly, as Mr Orange said, "No, I couldn't be. The great goddess Amatersu looked much smarter than you. Perhaps it was just the Poncle on your back that reminded me of her. Although looking up at the sun, perhaps she hasn't abandoned us after all."

"C'mon Ammy, let's leave him to his business," Emile said, trying to get Ammy to turn around and stop giving Mr Orange a death stare. After a little more persuasion, Ammy turned around and headed towards the village.

* * *

**I wanted to introduce the next partner in this chapter, but I was running a bit late, due to using some of my writing time to plan later dungeons, partners, and bosses. Sooo, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer.**

**Have a good life.**


	5. Halt!

**Hey guys. Sorry about how similar the last chapter was to the canon Okami. In this chapter you'll see the kind of stuff I wanted to include in the last chapter.**

**Btw, I can't be the only one who wants Ammy to be the Capcom character appearing in Smash Bros. 4 rather than Mega Man, can I?**

**Anyway, to adventure!**

* * *

On their way down the path to the village, Ammy and Emile heard a scream coming from up near the Konohana tree.

On impulse, Emile yelled, "Sounds like someone's in trouble! Let's go Ammy!" Ammy dashed off towards the source off the scream, forcing Emile to hold on extra tight. As much as he didn't want to think about it, Emile couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he got a 'game over'. Would Ammy just die, leaving him stuck here alone? Would he be sent back to the last 'save point'? Maybe he'd be sent back to the real world.

Arrive at the scene, they found a young girl surrounded by 3 imps. Well, they were green imps but Emile was pretty sure their technical name was just imps. Ammy barked to get the imps' attention. As the demons turned and ran towards them, Emile noticed the barrier of kanji coming up to close them in.

These imps were the imps from the original Okami; white mask with a red 'I' katakana painted on it, long yellow flute tied across their back, green skin, green kimono-like clothing. Emile didn't have to explain how combat worked to Ammy, considering this wasn't actually a videogame so Ammy wouldn't need to know what buttons to press. She charged into battle, flinging her diving instrument at the imps. Emile was forced to hop further up Ammy's neck to avoid the mirror swinging back and knocking him off.

Emile didn't consider joining in the fight for a second, even when he noticed a small sword strapped to his side that he had somehow missed before. Even if he did try to help, he doubted he'd be able to do much, and he'd risk getting stepped on. He decided to just let Ammy do her thing.

One imp was knocked into the air, Ammy finishing him (it?) off with a power slash. As its halves fell to the ground, Emile noticed a blue fang drop from its mouth. 'So they have demon fangs in the sequel,' he thought. 'Nice to see they brought them back.' Meanwhile, Ammy had finished off the other imps and was collecting the items.

As the barrier came down, Ammy padded towards the little girl who had been surrounded, and Emile hopped on top of Ammy head to get a better look. The girl had black hair that went a little below her shoulders, and was wearing a pink kimono that looked to be a little too big for her. She looked to be about 5 years old.

Emile asked, "Hey, are you ok? The demons are gone now. You don't have to be scared."

The girl sniffed. Her voice was still a bit shaky, but she managed to get out, "I-I want m-my mummy."

Emile was about to say something to comfort her, but a voice suddenly echoed through the clearing, "Halt foul beast! Don't take another step towards that girl!" The voiced sounded like some sort of Brooklyn accent, which Emile found strange considering he was supposed to be in ancient Japan.

Ammy looked over to where the voice had come from, allowing Emile to get a look too since he was on her head. Just in time she saw a man with a large wooden sword falling towards them, sword raised in an attacking position. She managed to dodge out of the way as his sword smashed into the ground.

As he stood up to face them, sword still held in both hands, a green parrot flew down and landed on his shoulder. He was wearing a jumpsuit like Susano's, only it was black instead of purple, and a khaki bandana was tied around his head. He had curly black hair and a bushy beard. He had a bit of a bulky build and seemed to be breathing heavily from his landing.

Shouting again, either to reassure himself or to try and scare Ammy of, he said, "Leave, wolf! The great Kunijon, son of Susano, shall not let you hurt this young maiden!"

"Are you dumb or something?" Emile said. "We just saved that girl."

"Ey?" Kunijon mumbled, looking slightly confused, until he noticed Emile sitting atop Ammy's head. "Looks like the wolf's made friends with a bug."

Emile was determined to not get mad. He calmly explained, "I'm not a bug, I'm a Poncle. Anyway, could you please stop pointing that sword at us?"

Kunijon lowered his sword a little. "I'm not sure if I trust you yet. That wolf you're riding on looks pretty strange, what with the weird red markings and all."

'Red markings?' Emile thought. "Ammy, he can see your true form." Ammy just rolled her eyes as if to say, "Duh."

Kunijon turned around suddenly, finding the little girl tugging on his clothes. "Please don't hurt the wolf. She saved me from the demons," she pleaded.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I won't hurt her. Run on home now," Kunijon said, nudging the girl in the direction of the path. The girl ran down to path, as Kunijon turned back to face Ammy and Emile, sword now strapped to his back.

"So you can fight demons then?" he asked, slowly walking towards Ammy. "Perhaps you could help me defeat the beast that lurks within the Moon Cave."

Ammy let out a half-bark and a grumble, meaning, "I think you'd be the one helping." This made Emile laugh a bit.

Obviously Kunijon, being unable to speak wolf, misunderstood what Ammy was saying, and interpreted it was agreeing. He suddenly jumped up onto Ammy's back, shouting, "Together, we shall defeat the wretched beast that troubles out fair village! But first you need a name."

Emile turned himself around on Ammy's head so that he was facing Kunijon, and explained, "She already has a name. It's A-"

He was cut off as Kunijon suddenly said, "When a pet changes owners it's only right that it gets a new name as well. The same thing happened with Jacques over here." He pointed to the parrot on his shoulder as he said this. "I think I'll call you… Whitey," he decided after some deliberation.

Ammy narrowed her eyes at the ground. She was obviously not pleased by the name Kunijon had given her. 'Cheer up Ammy,' Emile thought, 'Some of Chibi's were worse.' He didn't say this out loud, however. Doing so would only warrant the question of how he knew Chibi and the nicknames he had been given.

"Right. So before we head off to the Moon Cave, I was thinking we could go see my friend Arin. Y'know, show off and stuff. He lives over at the Orange residence. You know where that is, right?" Emile couldn't help but find it strange that Kunijon assumed what he believed to be an ordinary wolf would know where a certain house was in the village. Nevertheless, Ammy did infact know where Mr Orange lived, and rushed off towards his house.

Upon arrival, Emile noticed a man about Kunijon's age outside, stretching his arms. He had black hair down to about his shoulders and an orange was perched atop his head. He was wearing a khaki kimono with orange highlights. As the got close, Kunijon called out to him.

"Hey Arin! Check out my new pet," he yelled.

"Woah! A wolf. Awesome," Arin said, running over to pet Ammy. Ammy was obviously enjoying that.

"I know, right? We're gonna go fight the beast of the Moon Cave together."

"Wooooow. You are so lucky. All I get to do today is have my grandad teach me the Konohana shuffle." Emile tried to contain his laughter when Arin said this. "But, uh, how're you gonna get out of the village. Somehow I doubt your dad's gonna let you rush off to fight whatever's out there."

"Oh, the gate. I forgot. C'mon Whitey, we've gotta go find a way to get the keys to the village gate off of my dad." Kunijon nudged Ammy's head in the direction of Susano's house, and off they went.

* * *

**You know how chuggaaconroy does that thing where he explains when a character is from mythology? Well I'll explain where my characters come from, but for the lols, I'll refer to them as being from Youtube mythology.**

**So yes, Kunijon and Arin are from Youtube mythology. They are Jon and Arin, aka JonTron and Egoraptor, known together as the Game Grumps. Jon was named Kunijon because I recall Kushi wanting to name her child Kuni if it was a boy. Jon's parrot Jacques has appeared in his videos as some sort of android parrot. If you're wondering why I described Jon's accent as Brooklyn, its because whenever I try to do a JonTron impression, I end up with a Joey-Wheeler style Brooklyn accent.  
**

**The little girl being attacked will most likely be explained in the next chapter. We will also be discovering Kunijon's powers. And why Arin wasn't around in the previous games.  
**

**Have a good life.  
**


	6. Bustin' Outta This Joint

**The saga continues! Sorry this is a bit late. Things like the assessment week I have next week and trying to get back to uploading vids on my Youtube channel has kept me a bit preoccupied. I don't really have an update schedule, but I try to get the next chapter up within a week of the last.**

** prien12: From my original plans, NCS and ProtonJon weren't going to be in the story. But then again, Egoraptor wasn't planned to be in here either, but there he is, all orangey and such. Still, I don't actually watch NCS and ProtonJon's individual channels, and I haven't seen THAT much of the runaway guys, so they'll probably be more minor characters if they do appear. Maybe they'll be Poncles like Emile, I dunno.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The trio stopped outside Susano's house. Kunijon was the first to speak, "Alright guys, quite now. We've got to figure out a way of getting the keys off my dad without him noticing." Susano was laying down in his training ground, drinking. There was a shiny gold key hanging from his belt.

"Hey bug-guy," Kunijon started, but didn't get much further than that.

'I do have a name, you know. It's Emile," Emile interrupted with. Even if he was going to be called by Imiru and not Emile, he still preferred that over 'bug-guy'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Imiru, can you bounce over there and grab the key?"

After considering it for a bit, Emile replied, "No. Aside from the fact that I'm smaller than the key, Susano would probably think I was a bug and squash me."

After about a minute of thinking, Kunijon suddenly turned to his parrot and said, "Hey Jacques, do you think you could fly over and grab the key for us?" The parrot just looked at him, confused.

"Are you seriously trying to talk your parrot into stealing something for you?"

"Don't worry, I've done this heaps of times. It just takes a while to get the message through to him." Suddenly he looked as though he had an idea, although his facial expression seemed greatly over exaggerated. "Hey Whitey, see if you talk to Jacques. Y'know, push him in the right direction."

Emile expected to hear Ammy talking, but instead, he saw a line of ink being drawn from Jacques to the key. When the line connected, Jacques suddenly took off and flew towards the key. As he latched on with his talons, Susano started flailing around wildly, spilling some of his sake in the process.

"Get away from me you crazy bird!" he yelled. As Jacques got the key lose and started flying back, Susano, apparently not noticing the key was gone, laid back down and went back to drinking. "Hehe, puny birds are no match for the great Susano," he mumbled.

"Nice work Whitey," Kunijon said as Jacques hopped back onto his shoulder and dropped the key into his lap. "Now, to the gate!" he said, making a dramatic hand gesture.

Ammy ran the three of them over to the gate. The gate was a large wooden gate with metal reinforcements. It looked sort of like a large medieval shield. Standing just next to the gate was Arin.

"Hey Arin! What're you doing over here?" Kunijon yelled as soon as we were in earshot.

"I wanted to say goodbye before you go on your big adventure," he replied.

"Oh Arin, I'm not even gonna leave Shinshu. I'll just go to the Moon Cave, slay whatever's there, and be right back."

"Don't you see Kunijon? You've got a great opportunity here. You can do the stuff my parent's used to do."

"Wait, what?" Emile asked. This was partially because Emile didn't think anyone related to Mr Orange could be some cool adventurer, and partially because he wanted to know more about the story.

Kunijon spoke up first, "Oh, Arin's parents were explorers. They travel all over Nippon, and sometimes to far off lands people could only dream of."

"Yeah, but when they had me, they came back to Kamiki and left me in the care of my grandparents," Arin continued. "And that's why you can't let this chance pass you by. You could go see the world."

"But then I'd be leaving you back here by yourself. I can't have that."

Arin suddenly started smiling. "You… you're a good friend, you know that?" He placed a hand on Kunijon's shoulder and looked into his eyes, and said, "Don't get yourself killed," then turned to walk back to Mr and Mrs Orange's house. Look back up at Kunijon, Emile noticed he looked a bit sad, but at the same time happy that his friend cared that much about him.

Kunijon looked as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Mummy, daddy, look! The gate's open! We can go home!" Looking over at the source of the voice, Emile saw the little girl they had rescued running towards them, followed by who he assumed to be her parents.

"Slow down, Hanabira. You'll hurt yourself," her mother called out.

When Hanabira reached us, her face lit up with excitement and she started petting Ammy. While she was doing so, Emile to the time to see who her parents were. Her mother had a cane hat and a green kimono on. Her hair was hidden under her large hat. Her father was wearing a blue bandana, vest, and a light brown cloth wrapped around his waist. His body seemed to be toned from years of hard labour.

When they arrived at the gate, Hanabira looked over at them, but continued to pet Ammy, which she seemed to be enjoying. Hanabira said to her parents, "Mummy, daddy, this is the wolf that saved me from those nasty demons."

"Is it really, dear?" her mother asked, getting down to her knees. She looked Ammy in the eyes and said, "Well, I suppose you deserve our thanks for saving our daughter."

"Do you own this wolf?" her father asked Kunijon. As soon as Emile heard the incredibly over exaggerated Australian accent coming from his mouth, he developed a good idea of who these people were.

Before Kunijon could answer, Hanabira started yelling at him, "Hey, you're the mean man who tried to hurt her! Why are you riding her?!"

Her mother started cuddling her and whispered just loud enough for Emile to hear, "Now dear, don't be rude."

A little off put by Hanabira's comment, Kunijon said, "Uh, yeah. This is my wolf. Her name's Whitey."

"Well then, my wife and I are in debt to you for saving our daughter Right now we can't really offer you anything except our thanks, but if you drop by Yakushi village later, we can thank you properly. Just ask for Gyosen, or my wife Mori. They'll tell you where to find us."

Mori stood back up and said to her daughter, "Ok, we're going now. Say goodbye to the nice man, Hanabira." Hanabira stuck her tongue out at Kunijon, causing him to laugh. They walked out of the gate and headed in the direction of Yakushi village, careful not to touch the cursed zone.

"Well," Kunijon said, as soon as the family was out of sight, "I guess we should get goin' too. We gotta go beat that monster in the Moon Cave."

Emile crossed his arms, not anyone could tell (still), and faced Kunijon. "Shouldn't we go revive the guardian saplings first so that Sakuya can protect the village?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." Kunijon bobbed his head down closer to Emile while saying this, smiling smugly.

Ammy barked to get Emile's attention, and possibly to break the two of them up, and then said, "Don't worry Imiru, we shall be reviving the guardian saplings first, no matter what this man says."

"Well, we don't have the Bloom technique yet, so let's check out Hana valley first."

"What are you on about bug?" Kunijon boomed, "We've only got one destination and that's the Moon Cave."

Ammy sped off in the direction of Hana valley, so fast that Kunijon almost fell off. Almost.

"Whitey, what are you doing?! Wrong way! We don't have time for side quests!" Emile could have sworn that Kunijon just broke the fourth wall, but that could have just been a bit a joke by the 'developers'. The Hana valley guardian sapling probably wasn't a side quest anyway.

* * *

As they neared the gate to Hana valley, Emile noticed the Nameless Man collapsed over his wood that he had been cutting. 'Poor guy probably worked himself to exhaustion,' Emile thought. However, just as they were about to pass the house, a group of 3 imps; 2 green, 1 red, jumped out from seemingly nowhere and confronted them.

"WOAH," Kunijon yelled, almost falling off of Ammy again. But again, almost. After regaining his composure, he said, "Alright Whitey, time to see what you can do." Ammy rushed at the red imp. It looked mostly the same as the green imps, except that it was red, and it had some sort of stringed instrument like a guitar on its back rather than a flute.

As Ammy started swinging divine retribution at the imp, Kunijon joined in, taking his massive sword off his back and clubbing them with it. He was making slashing motions, but it was a wooden sword, and so wasn't sharp enough to actually cut them. It might give the imps slinters though.

After a few hits, the imp took its guitar off its back and blocked their attacks with it. Emile noticed a black line being drawn through the instrument, before quickly disappearing into a slash. The guitar burst into an assortment of bits of wood and splinters.

"Hey," Kunijon said, a bit surprized, "D'you see that exploding-ass-guitar?"

'Was that "ass" really necessary?' Emile thought, slightly interested in the battle but a little bored that he couldn't actually do anything to help. After a bit more slashing, the imp was defeated, yielding a demon fang after a final Power Slash.

Ammy then headed to one of the green imps who had been hopping around the battlefield being useless. Imps really weren't that bright. As she ran towards it, Emile noticed a series of Power Slashes being unleased on both imps.

By the time they reached the imp, it had taken enough damage to be finished off in a few hits, earning Ammy another demon fang. The other imp was a bit more resilient however. It should have been killed by now.

All of a sudden, Kunijon leapt up and stood on Ammy's back. Ammy hardly had time to react as he was suddenly flying through the air at the imp, much like when they had first met him. He slammed his sword into the imp, pulverising it into the ground, and eliminating any chance Ammy had of retrieving a demon fang from it.

Kunijon simply rested his sword on his shoulder, and said with a smug look on his face, pointing to where the imp was before it vanished, "Ha! Suck on that… green… gageech!"

Emile burst out laughing. Between laughing and gasping for air, he managed to get out, "What the hell is a gageech?"

Kunjon just shrugged, reattaching his sword to his back. "I dunno. I just say things sometimes. They don't always make sense."

"Hey, aren't you Susano's boy?" Emile looked around frantically to see where the voice had come from. He noticed the Nameless Man had gotten up and was leaning on his axe.

"Uh, yeah," Kunijon said, getting back onto Ammy. "I'm headin' off to kill whatever's in the Moon Cave."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you're heading the wrong way. This is the way to Hana Valley."

"You think I don't know that? My dumb wolf thinks we should go there first." All of a sudden, Ammy began running towards Hana Valley again. "No! Whitey! Bad dog!" Emile heard the Nameless Man laughing as they rushed away from his house, and he found himself joining in.

* * *

**Well, it's a long chapter to compensate. So anyway, Kunijon's combo finisher is leaping off of Ammy's back. Cool, huh? And I'm ashamed to admit that only 1 out of 5 partners will be female. I really don't watch enough female youtubers.**

**If you're still wondering who Gyosen, Mori and Hanabira are, they are characters from Okamiden who I game names. Gyosen was the retired fisherman, and his name means fishing boat, Mori is the forest woman, and her name means forest, and Hanabira is the daughter they had in the space between Okamiden and this fic, and her name means flower petal.  
**

**So we end this chapter at the entrance to the first dungeon of the game… I mean fic, Hana Valley.**

**HAVE A GOOD LIFE!**


	7. Hana Valley, and all that Jazz

**Guess who's back? Back again? Cancer's back. Tell a friend. Or not, that's fine too.**

**Yes, after massive amounts of disappearing from the internet (or really just FanFiction and Youtube) I return! I never was going to give up on this fic like I did the others, mainly because I had a lot planned, just not written. I've contemplated posting a chapter a week despite how many chapters I've written, just so I have something to fall back on when I have writers block or a busy week or something. What do you guys think about that?**

**Anyway, TO ADVENTURE!**

For a place named after flowers, Hana Valley looked awfully gloomy. The grass was brown and wilted, trees stood blackened and leafless, and the whole place just had a rather dark aura to it.

"Woah," Kunijon muttered, "I would have expected Hana Valley to be more… flowery, I guess."

Ammy cautiously trotted into the valley, slowly climbing the hill. Everything seemed awfully quiet. Emile kept glancing around for some sort of enemy read to jump out at the trio, but found none. Not a single demon scroll or cursed tree could be seen.

Always the optimist, Kunijon said, "Hey, this might actually be pretty easy. Then we can get on to what we're supposed to be doing." Emile noticed that the cave that Ammy had used on her adventure but had been blocked during Chibi's journey was now unblocked again… to a certain degree.

"Oh, so a boulder stands in our way, does it? I got this, don't worry." Kunijon got off and took a fighting pose.

Emile whispered in Ammy's ear, "Perhaps we should give him a little help." Ammy grinned at that. Kunijon crouched, sword ready. Then he rushed up to the rock and slashed across the rock. At the same time, Emile saw a black line being drawn along the slash. When Kunijon reached the end of the rock, the line disappeared, and the rock shattered into pieces.

Emile couldn't help but celebrate. "Yeah! We did it," he yelled, bouncing up and down on Ammy's head. The small achievements seemed so much bigger when you were actually part of it.

"What do you mean 'we'? I was the one the cut the rock," Kunijon boasted. "Whatever, let's just get going." He hopped back on top of Ammy and yelled, "Onwards," while pointing towards the cave. Ammy rolled her eyes and slowly walked into the cave. Once again, the cave was suspiciously quiet. Not a single demon in sight. If the area looked this bad but was still void of demons, Emile could only wonder if something worse had scared them off.

All three companions were shocked at what they saw at the end of the tunnel. The clearing that should have held the guardian sapling was plagued with thorned vines. The young guardian sapling that both Ammy and Chibi had helped grow was once again in its infant stage, struggling to survive amongst the vines. Strangest of all, the orb that was supposed to help plants grow was already in place, shining its light, but it was shining on the vines rather than the sapling.

"Is that the guardian sapling?" Kunijon finally dared to ask. "I would have expected it to be less thorny. But it seems to be thriving so I guess we can go now."

"Idiot," Emile said, turning to face the son of Susano, "The sapling is the plant inside the vines. We need to find a way to get rid of them."

"Hello? Sword here." Kunijon waved his sword about before getting off Ammy and preparing to hack into the vines.

Ammy muttered, "This does not bode well." No sooner did Kunijon's sword connect with its target, when a thunderous roar echoed throughout the clearing. Emile jumped (from his point of view) ten feet in the air before coming back down on his back, quivering. Ammy took a fighting stance and started growling. Kunijon's sword flew in the air after he flung in in fear, and was now positioning himself to catch it. If any of them screamed, no one heard it over the roar.

After his sword fell back to earth, Kunijon slowly walked back over to Ammy and said, almost in a whisper, "Maybe we should, y'know, just leave."

Emile would have laughed if he wasn't as scared as Kunijon was. "So you wanted to go and defeat the beast of the moon cave, but now you want to flee after hearing something roar?"

"Hey, no. I, I just... just don't want to be tired out when I go fight whatever's there."

Emile didn't have a chance to respond. Partially because both himself and Kunijon wanted to get out of there, but mostly because Ammy realised she was no longer standing on solid ground. They fell down into the cavern where Ammy's son and Kunijon's namesake had fought Master Anura, only the water had been filled in with dirt, and the walls were covered with vines rather than roots. Four giant leaves forming a diamond sat in the middle, looking awfully out of place.

Kunijon was frantically looking around the cave. "Escape route. Ok, escape route. Gotta be an escape root around here somewhere."

Ammy was giving a death stare to the centre of the cave. "I sense an evil presence," she growled.

The ground started rumbling, as if something was coming up underneath them. Kunijon wrapped his arms around Ammy's neck out of fear. Emile had a feeling they'd be facing the first boss of the 'game'. Still, he found it a bit strange that the first boss came before the first true enemy filled dungeon. Perhaps this was one of the consequences of being inside the game rather than playing, it didn't have to follow a proper game-like order.

The rumbling got louder and more violent. Kunijon was squealing quietly. He whispered, "Do you think there's any chance of getting out of here before whatever it is gets here?"

The answer was no, as before Emile had a chance to respond, a large, scaly mass of green topped by a flash of yellow burst forth from in-between the four leaves. An angry-looking serpentine head hissed at them.

"Who dares enter the domain of Kirobara?"

Kunijon shivered.

**I know it's not as big a chapter as some of my others, but I wanted to give the boss battle with Kirobara its own chapter, or at least give it the start of a chapter. I tried to give Emile a bit more spotlight in the chapter, since, y'know, the story is about him. And I'm not sure if this enemyless place can really count as a dungeon. SO I suppose instead of giving each partner 2 dungeons, I'll give them 2 boss battles each, not counting the final one.**

**So as always, have a good life.**


	8. Kirobara, Dragon of Flowers

Under his breath, Kunijon was muttering, "Not good, not good, very not good."

Kirobara lowered its reptilian head to get a closer look at the three intruders to its lair.

"You dare invade my sanctuary of flowers and attempt to harm my wonderful vines?"

Kunijon was practically hiding behind Ammy at this point. Kirobara was similar in appearance to Orochi's heads, only its entire head and neck were green, similar to the colour of the leaves it sat between. Its head appeared to be encased within a giant yellow rose.

A strange burst of bravery arose within Emile. "You're the one killing the guardian sapling! How could you?"

Speaking up wasn't the smartest idea, for two reasons. First, Kirobara looked really annoyed by the outburst. Second, Kunijon squashed Emile into Ammy's head with his hand in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"Quiet Bugston, you're making him angry," he said in a worried tone.

"HIM!?" Kirobara roared. Kunijon went back to cowering behind Ammy. "CAN YOU NOT TELL FROM MY BEAUTY THAT I AM FEMALE?" Kunijon screamed a string of sorrys, but Kirobara seemed to take no notice. "Your apologies mean nothing to me, mortal. I shall grind your bones into dust and turn you into fertilizer for my lovely plants."

Kirobara lashed out, with Ammy leaping just out of her reach, Kunijon still clinging to her neck like a baby to its blanket. Emile's Let's Player instincts kicked in, and he couldn't help but start commentating in his head. 'And so begins the battle with Kirobara, our first boss of the game. To start this fight, she's going to… uh,' he thought. He didn't know what to say (or more accurately, what to think) as he didn't know what Kirobara would do, or how to counter it.

Ammy started circling Kirobara as she continued to lash out as she did at the beginning of the battle, with Ammy leaping just out of her reach every time. Kunijon was still being useless, scared out of his wits. Emile saw his opportunity to be helpful, and turned to face Kunijon's whimpering face.

"Kunijon," Emile yelled in order to be heard over Kirobara's roaring, "Stop being such a coward and help us!"

"I caaaaaaaaan't," he whined back, "I'm scaaaaaaared." Both times he blurred the border between 'a' and 'e'.

Emile hopped down onto his nose, making him open his eyes to stare at the tiny man standing on his face. "Think about it for a second. If we die now, who's going to defeat the beast in the moon cave? Who's going to protect Kamiki? It sure as hell won't be your father. If you give up now, think of all the people you'll be letting down. Think about your parents. Think about Arin."

Kunijon attempted to look away, but it's kinda hard to do when the person you're trying not to look at is on your nose. He closed his eyes tight again, and Emile thought he's have to try and think of a more inspirational speech. Then all of a sudden, Kunijon's eyes shot open with a determined look, and he sat up straight on top of Ammy, with Emile swiftly hopping back onto Ammy's head so as to not get thrown off.

"Y'know, you're right. How can I defeat whatever's be wreaking havoc on Shinshu if I cower at this dragon-flower thing? I need to defeat this monster in order to prove I am worthy to take on the greater threat." He drew his sword on pointed it directly at Kirobara. "SO DECLARES KUNIJON!"

Kirobara seemed a little annoyed by Kunijon's sudden gain in confidence, and lashed out again. Ammy leapt out of the way again, but before Kirobara could pull her head back, Kunijon struck with his sword, causing a pinging sound.

"Yeah," Emile cheered, "Now we're cooking!"

"Do not make me laugh little insect," Kirobara said smugly, with Emile silently fuming at being called a bug again, "The strike you just inflicted barely compares to a scratch. Your weapons are useless against my scales. You should just give up now."

"NEVER!" Kunijon and Emile yelled in unison. Kirobara lashed out again, only to once again have Kunijon, as well as Ammy, lash out at her face. It still didn't seem to affect her, until Kunijon's sword nicked one of her petals.

She instantly reared back, howling in pain. Kunijon hadn't realised what he did, but Emile did.

"Woah," Kunijon said, "Did I do something right?"

Emile started hopping up and down excitedly, saying, "That's it! We've got to attack the petals!"

Ammy just shook her head. "It's always something with these big sorts of enemies. If she was smart, she'd stop head-smashing us to keep her weak spot safe."

Of course, boss logic didn't allow this, and the pattern continued, with Kirobara attempting to head-smash them, Ammy jumping just out of the way, running back in to allow Kunijon and herself to hit the petals, and Kirobara recoiling in pain.

Eventually, Kirobara seemed to have enough. She glared at them, hissing, "Maybe I have underestimated you. But no more! You shall no longer lay your hands on my lovely petals!" The two outermost layers of petals had already been removed, leaving the inner, more sensitive petals.

Ammy prepared to avoid another head-smash, but none came. Instead, Kirobara opened her mouth and shot seeds at a furious velocity in their direction. Ammy was pelted, not prepared for the attack, before circling Kirobara again to outrun the attack. Kunijon's clothes had a few rips, but his large sword had blocked most of the damage. Emile was glad he had his beetle helmet, as he had used it to deflect any seeds that headed in his direction.

The trio frantically searched for a way to damage Kirobara with its petals high up in the air. Ammy tried Power Slashing them, but Kirobara simply put her scales in the way.

Suddenly, Kunijon exclaimed, "That's it! How could I have been so stupid?"

Emile was interested. "What? What?"

"The answer's been with us the whole time! Jacques! Go get those petals! He loves nibbling on things." Ammy directed Jaques to one of Kirobara's petals.

It didn't really work however. As soon as Jacques was able to get close to Kirobara's petals, she whipped her head around to smack Jacques with her snout. Jacques was sent spiralling towards the wall, to Kunijon's horror, but he was able to recover and flew back over to Kunijon's shoulder.

"There's got to be some way we can distract her to give Jacques an opening," Emile muttered to himself. Kirobara was firing seeds at them again, so Ammy was once again circling her to avoid the seeds.

"That's it Bugio!" Kunijon shouted. "Whitey, CHAAAAARGE!" He pointed his sword towards Kirobara to show Ammy which way to go.

While slowly closing the circle in on Kirobara, Ammy growled, "Imiru, I need you to ride up there with Jacques and direct him. It'd be a little hard trying to distract Kirobara and guide Jacques at the same time."

Emile was just glad he got to do something. "Alright, I'll get right on to it." Emile hopped off Ammy's head and up onto Kunijon's shoulder, then set about mounting Jacques, which proved rather difficult as mounting a bird is not an everyday occurance.

Once he was up, Ammy directed Jacques into the air so all Emile would have to do was guide him. By now, Ammy was pretty much at Kirobara's base, and was swinging her reflector in time with Kunijon swinging his sword.

Hugging Jacques' neck, Emile said, "Alright Jacques, let's go pluck some petals."

In a strangely robotic sounding voice, Jacques chirped back, "Right on."

Swooping in close, Jacques grabbed a hold of one of the petals in his beak as Emile hacked away at the base.

This really upset started screaming, "ARRGH! LET GO!" She whipped her head about frantically in an attempt to get Jacques off of her petal, but she only succeeded in causing Jacques' claws and Emile's sword to collide with more of her petals, and finally ripping off the petal they were holding on to.

Her head began to droop as she panted, exhausted. Almost all of her petals lie wilted, either flat along her body or detached on the ground. Noting how low her head was, Kunijon saw his chance.

"I got this Whitey," he said, leaping of her back, sword raise, shouting a battle cry. He performed a large slash on whatever petals remained, with Ammy reinforcing it with her own Power Slash. With one last roar, Kirobara collapsed, and Emile returned to Ammy's head after hopping off Jacques, who had returned to Kunijon's shoulder.

Kunijon pointed his sword at Kirobara's corpse with a confident look on his face, saying, "How's that for 'loves me, loves me not'?" Ammy already had her victory pose figured out, and let out a great howl.

**While rinse and repeat bosses are good for videogames, they aren't so good for writing. I tried to make it like a videogame boss regardless.**

**Kirobara's original concept came from Mary, a character from the free downloadable game Ib. This is why there were all the thorny vines and she had a yellow rose around her head. She somehow morphed into the dragon. Kirobara's name is short for **_**Kiiro no bara**_**, which means yellow rose. The way you would fight Kirobara if this was a real game is basically the same as how I've described it, except you'd have to direct Jacques yourself while distracting her and you'd have to do it multiple times before finishing with the epic Kunijon/Power Slash combo.**

**Well that's Kunijon's first boss. Don't worry, his second dungeon leadup to the boss will probably be longer than this one. I just couldn't think of a good thing for Hana Valley. But remember what Emile said about the imp being scared of whatever was in Hana Valley? What do you think's gonna happen now?**

**Anyway, next chapter we'll actually do some stuff that's not a boss battle, but I just felt that boss battles really deserved their own chapters. Anyway, have a good life.**


	9. Author's Note: Sorry

Sorry to anyone who thought this was an actual chapter. I know you guys like this story (probably), so I should probably give you guys an explanation.

I stopped writing because of school. School picked up, and took my focus away from my writing, and I lost my inspiration. My inspiration is something I don't really have control over, which is why I started writing The Runaway Girl when I promised I'd finish this one.

But rest asured, I will return to this story. I've done too much planning not to. It may take a while, but I will return.

The reason I'm doing this now is because of a review by a guest. He/she aslo brought up three other things, adressed below:

-"it's not paced very well": I'm not really sure what this implies. Do you think I'm moving the story too fast? Too slow? All over the place? I dunno.

-"it's not descriptive": I'm terrible at being descriptive, which is why I can't write short stories. I prefer to focus on plot, which is why I write the way I do.

-"it's not long enough": Well the story isn't long enough because it isn't finished. If you meant the chapters, I made shorter chapters occasionally just so I didn't hold up the story any longer than needed, but I guess that's irrelevant now.

So if you truly do enjoy this story, please hold tight, because I will eventually return with avengance! 


End file.
